FOREVER AND ALWAYS PROMISE
by june121995
Summary: How would you feel if you have a crushed on your childhood friend? But that friend had to move to another place and study in another place? And you made a FOREVER AND ALWAYS PROMISE. Thats the situation of Mikan Sakura. read and find out more
1. 1st GRADERS MEMORIES

**FOREVER and ALWAYS **

**PROMISE**

**How would you feel if you have a crushed on your childhood friend? But that friend had to move to another place and study in another place? And you made a FOREVER AND ALWAYS PROMISE. Thats the situation of Mikan Sakura. Her childhood friend/crush, Natsume Hyuuga is going to move and also transfer to another school, leaving poor Mikan alone and heartbroken. Would that change EVERYTHING? Or will Mikan be loyal to her 1****st**** lover? Or will a new boy come and change everything or new bestfriend come to replace Natsume? Well to find out, read FOREVER AND ALWAYS PROMISE, it has drama, heartaches, friendship, romance and adventure. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-1****ST**** GRADERS MEMORIES-**

Knock knock knock..."MIKAN-CHAN! Are you awake?" says a boy. "3 knocks? It must be Natsume-kun, but why is he waking me up? Isn't it a Sunday? I thought 1st grade will start tomorrow?" says a messy brunette haired girl with honey eyes still half a wake. And yes, Natsume and Mikan are next-door-neighboors and bestfriends. There house are just so near that the two 7 yrs old kids will just knock on each others windows using rulers. Mikan jump of her bed, going towards her window. She opened and saw a messy raven color hair boy with crimson eyes smiling widely. "Nat-su-me-kun," was only the words that came out of the brunette girls mouth, it sounded weak and sleepy .

"whats with you? If you don't hurry up were gonna miss 1st day of 1st grade!" says Natsume all excited.

"but, its to early...Natsume-kun" says mikan with a sleepy tone.

"it doesn't matter. If we don't get there 1st we might not be seatmates anymore!" reasoned Natsume while blushing red hot.

"Natsume-kun are you sick? Your face is red.." says a tired Mikan

"NO! Just hurry up or im leaving with-out you!" yelled Natsume all blushing red. He immediately closed his window leaving the confuse and sleepy Mikan.

"i better change before he does it" was all the sleepy and tired Mikan can say.

When the 7 yr old Mikan finish changing and finish breakfast she went out the door looking tired. Waiting for her was Natsume, wearing a normal t-shirt and pants.

"i thought you will leave me if i don't hurry up?" ask Mikan, wearing a Sunday dress and with her long hair tied up with 2 ponytails.

"well, if i will go first, who would guide you to the 1st grade room? I bet you would get lost easily." Says Natsume with a smirk while turning his blushed face away from the cute Mikan. He already started walking, leaving Mikan behind. Poor mikan had to catch up. As they arrived at school they immediately went to there classroom and of course they were seatmates. Since only a few students where around.

"Natsume-kun i feel so sleepy" Mikan said while her head was in her desk with cross arms, she was already asleep. Natsume saw that Mikan was really tired that she fell asleep already. Natsume saw how cute the sleeping Mikan that he blush. The whole day Mikan wasted her time sleeping, the teacher just ignored her since it was the 1st day . Class ended so early since it was still the 1st day of 1st grade. As class ended the two kids walk home together. Since Mikan had a lot of rest she felt all excited and jumpy. They pass by the park since thats when they first met. Mikan and Natsume both remembered it easily.

* * *

**summary:**

**MIKAN WAS STILL 6 YEARS OLD WHEN THEY BOTH MET EACH OTHER AT THE PARK. MIKAN WAS PLAYING AT THE SANDS AREA IN THE PARK SINCE SHE LOVE MAKING SAND CASTLES. ALL WAS FINE AND PEACEFUL WHEN A GROUP OF BOYS BULLIED MIKAN. THEY DESTROYED HER SAND CASTLE AND CALLING HER NAMES LIKE WEIRD GIRL. MIKAN DIDNT WASTE NO TIME THAT SHE PUSH THE LEADER OF THE BOYS. IT WAS 3 AGAINS 1. IT WASNT A MATTER OF TIME WHEN THE 2 BOYS CAPTURED MIKANS ARM. NOW SHES TRAP, THE LEADER OF THE BOYS WAS ABOUT TO PUNCH MIKANS CUTE FACE BUT WAS STOP WHEN THE LEADER JUST SUDDENLY FELL DOWN. AT THE BACK OF THE LEADER WAS NATSUME LOOKING COOL. "IF YOU DONT WANT TO GET HURT, YOU WILL HAVE TO RELEASE THE GIRL AND NEVER BOTHER HER AGAIN." NATSUME DEMANDED WITH COLDNESS IN HIS EYES. THE 2 BOYS RAN FOR THERE LIFE COZ THEY FELT A DARK AURA AROUND NATSUME. MIKAN FELT SO AFRAID THAT HER EYES BECAME SO TEARY. "HEY, DONT CRY, I WONT HURT YOU, WHERE DO YOU LEAVE ANYWAY?' NATSUME ASK WITH A KIND VOICE. BUT MIKAN WAS WAY TO SCARED TO ANSWER SO NATSUME WALK TOWARDS THE SANDS AREA AND CREATED A SAND CASTLE."IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? WELL, YOU CAN HAVE IT." SAID NATSUME WITH A REASSURING VOICE. "THATS ALL WRONG! THE LEAF SHOULD BE AT THE CENTER TOP NOT AT THE SIDE." MIKAN SAID WITH A CUTE YET SHY VOICE. NATSUME ONLY GULP. "WHY DONT WE BOTH MAKE THE SAND CASTLE TOGETHER?" ASKED MIKAN WITH A HUGE GRIN ON HER FACE. "SURE, OK." NATSUME SAID ALL RED AND CUTE. AND EVER SINCE THAT DAY THE TWO BECAME BESTFRIENDS.**

**

* * *

**

Mikan suddenly stop, staring at something. She directly went to the park and saw a ruined sand castle. Beside the sand castle was a little girl looking like the age of 6, was crying. Beside the little girl was 3 boys looking so scared and worried. "what did you do with this cute little girl?" demanded Mikan with a dark aura around her. the 3 boys was scared that they ran so fast that they coudnt be seen anymore. "its ok, no ones going hurt you, im a friend" Mikan said with a sweet smile. The little girl stop crying and told Mikan that the 3 boys ruined her sand castle even though she didn't do anything wrong. Natsume came out of now-where laughing like a maniac. Mikan was only pouting with such a cute blush. They both asked where she lived so that Mikan and Natsume can take her to her parents. So she told where she lived, her parents was so happy and worried since it was night time already. Natsume and Mikan was walking together again but Mikan ask a strange question. "hey, Natsume-kun, why did you laugh?" mikan ask all confuse. But all natsume can say is "it just reminded me of a girl who cried over her sand castle and got bullied by 3 boys. She was CUTE back then" Natsume said with a smirk and he emphasise the word CUTE. But Mikan was just way to confuse to understand. When they arrived at there homes they of course got yelled at by there parents for being so late. But all Mikan can think of is what natsume said, it just reminded me of a girl who cried over her sand castle and got bullied by 3 boys. She was CUTE back then, it was still in Mikans head repeating itself until she fell asleep.


	2. 1st KISS

**CHAPTER TWO**

**-1****ST**** KISS-**

CRING CRING CRINNGGGGG! "its to early alarm clock!" says an annoyed brunette girl. But the alarm clock would not stop unless Mikan will push the button located at the top of the alarm clock. She was just sleepy that she forgot how to turn off her alarm clock. Her alarm clock is like those 90's clock with 2 big bells. CRINNGGGGG!CRINNNGGGG!CRIIIIINNNNGGGG! Mikan coudnt handle it anymore so she woke up with bright tired eyes looking at her alarm clock. She immediately took her alarm clock and walk towards her window, she threw the alarm clock out of her room. Unfortunately Natsume's window was open with Natsume facing Mikan's window, so of course the alarm clock went to Natsume's face which hit his cute nose."NATSUME-KUN!" shouted Mikan with worried and scared tone. Mikan waste no time in going to Natsume's house with her pyjamas, since it is just the next house, she knock the door three times and a beautiful woman was standing infront of Mikan. Mikan bawd to the mother of Natsume and told her that she will be going to Natsume's room. The mother just let Mikan come in like she was her own daughter. Mikan saw the 1st room which Aoi's room. It was so cute and pink. It had a lot of flowers, stuff toy and Barbie dolls and there Mikan saw Aoi playing dollies next to her doll house.

"Mikan-chan!" yelled Aoi with excitement.

"Aoi-chan!" Mikan yelled back.

"Mikan-chan, do you want to play dollies?" asked Aoi

"i cant i have to go see Natsume-kun." Said Mikan

"onii-san? But why?" asked Aoi looking all cute and innocent.

"i just have to, its really important that i have to see him" said Mikan.

"but, but, but, why is it Mikan-chan only comes just to play with Onii-san and never Aoi? Does Mikan-chan hate Aoi? Did Aoi did something wrong?" ask Aoi with teary eyes and red cheecks with her right hand crunching her left side t-shirt. Now Mikan had no choice but to play dollies with Aoi. It had been 30 minutes since the 2 were playing dollies and doll house. Mikan totally forgot about Natsume and her alarm clock.

"Mikan-chan, can i ask you something? Its really embarrassing, and im way to shy to tell it to Onii-san, so can i tell it to you?" Asked Aoi looking all red and embarrass.

"well... sure...what is it Aoi-chan?" asked Mikan all confuse.

Little did they know that Natsume was behind the wall of Aio's room listening to what they where talking about. "well, Onii-san has been smiling a lot, i was thinking, because you and Onii-san had been BESFRIENDS, he had been enjoying things lately. So if Onii-san is always happy coz Onii-san is with Mikan-chan then, umm, then,ummm then" Aoi stop coz she knows it was way to embarrassing to tell Mikan but Mikan is way to curious to know what it was so they continued.

"then? Whats wrong?" asked Mikan all confuse

"then, **I WANT ONII-SAN TO MARRY MIKAN-CHAN! **Because Onii-san is always happy when your around, Mikan-chan" Aoi yelled looking all red about the things she just said. But both Mikan and Natsume's eyes were wide and shock coz of the things that Aoi said.

"ma ma ma **GET MARRIED?**" Mikan yelled all red and embarrass her formation was like that painting *the scream*? Where both of her hands were at the side of her face looking all wabbly.

Mikan was panicking but Natsume only smirk.

Mikan was about to leave Aoi's room but infront of her was Natsume. They both had the eye-to-eye contact so Mikan blushed even more red. Her face was on the floor so that no one will see that she was blushing red hot. She went out of the Hyuuga house and wen back to her own house. She directly return to her room with her face still looking all red and a pillow to cover it.

The words where repeating on her mind, married, married, married, until she fell asleep. In the Hyuug house. Was still on his position while Aoi was still playing dollies.

"Onii-san, you **LOVE **Mikan-chan don't you?" asked Aoi all serious.

...

"if you do love her then tell her before its to late coz remember we wont be staying here forever" Aoi reminded Natsume. Natsume returned to his room. He directly walk towards his desk and wrote something and paste it on the alarm clock that came flying to his face. He then set the alarm for one hour. He then placed it in his opened window. Natsume went out of his room and started walking around the neighbourhood .

One hour had pass in an instant. So the alarm made its annoying sound which made the sleeping Mikan wake up. She opened her window expecting to look at Natsume and to yell at him. But all the sleepy brunette can find was the alarm and a letter written on it.

**MIKAN-CHAN IF YOUR AWAKE COZ OF THE ALARM I PUT ON PURPOSE THEN PLEASE MEET ME AT THE PARK WHERE WE FIRST MET. I WILL BE WAITING THERE UNTIL YOU COME.**

so Mikan change into her normal pedals and a normal bright orange shirt with a print of an orange fruit. She immediately went to the park but saw no one. Even though it looked like no one was in the park Mikan was determined to find Natsume. Until she saw him sitting on a bench staring at a sand castle with the leaf at the side.

"what the heck are you doing Natsume-kun?" ask the poor worried Mikan.

...

"hey, whats wrong Natsume-kun? Your making me feel worried you know." Said Mikan with a worried tone.

"look at the sand castle. Don't you think it weird?" Natsume said with a curious tone.

When Mikan analyze the sand castle she notice that the leaf was at the side.

"what the, the leaf is not at the center, im going to fix it." Mikan said but all Natsume was doing was starring at how Mikan was putting the leaf at the center of the sand caslte.

When Mikan was about to turn her head Natsume's lips was already on Mikan's lips. The two where kissing. As the two was enjoying there moment together Aoi was secretly watching the two love birds.

"i knew it Onii-san, you really do **LOVE **Mikan-chan and Mikan-chan also **LOVE **Onii-san." Aoi said to herself while hiding at the back of a tree looking all relief. When the two was still kissing Mikan thought to herself that this is her ** 1****ST**** KISS** with a boy and it was **Natsume** who did it 1st Mikan was blushing red hot.


	3. THE PROMISED GIFT

**CHAPTER THREE**

**-THE PROMISED GIFT-**

CRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG! CCCRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG! "i guess its time to wake up" says a sleepy and tired brunette beauty. She jump off her bed and went to the bathroom to fix herself. As she look at her reflection, she touch her cute pink lips and remembered what had happened between her and Natsume. "was it real? Did we really ki ki ki kiss?" with just one word Mikan blushed red hot. "i better hurry up or im going to be late" says Mikan. As she finish breakfast she went out of her house only to see Natsume waiting for her. "Nat-su-me-kun" Mikan turned her face to the door so that Natsume wont be able to see her cute blushing face. "hey. Whats wrong Mikan-chan? Are you ok?" asked the worried and cute Natsume. Natsume was about to touch the shoulders of Mikan but Mikan dodge it and she started walking. Leaving the poor confused and worried Natsume. When Natsume was about to start walking to catch up with Mikan but he took something from his right pocket. It was a necklace with a heart pendant, written on it was **N.H + M.S**. it was a cute necklace for Mikan. "i wonder if she like it or if she will throw it?" wondered Natsume. When both arrived at there school, Mikan didn't seat next to Natsume which means Natsume was all lone for the day. Ever since that day Mikan had been changing a lot. She wakes up early, so that she woudnt walk together with Natsume, she goes home alone not using the regular root, so that Natsume wouldn't find her, she doesn't seat next to Natsume. All this was going to far for Natsume. The next school day, Natsume took Mikan away from her friends during recess. Natsume and Mikan walked towards a Sakura tree behind the school.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Natsume shouted infront of Mikan with angered eye. Mikan was scared but didn't say anything.

"why wont you seat next to me? or go home together with me? or go to school together with me?" asked Natsume but Mikan was still quiet.

"forget it" he said. He took the necklace and gave it to Mikan all red and cute.

"here, this is for you. You can have it if you want it but if you hate it like how you hate me, then you can through it." Said Natsume head down. He then started walking leaving Mikan behind.

"**I DONT HATE NATSUME-KUN! COZ, MIKAN LOVES NATSUME-KUN!" **yelled Mikan looking red hot and breathing heavily. Natsume's eye widened to what Mikan said or yelled.

"i love Natsume-kun ever since the day you saved me. i love Natsume-kun coz Natsume-kun is always making Mikan happy everyday. I love Natsume-kun coz Mikan knows that Natsume will be there for her even if its something stupid. I love Natsume-kun coz everytime Natsume-kun is beside Mikan, i feel like its just the two of us in this big world. Natsume-kun is the only person that can let my heart go fast, the only that makes me feel bliss THE ONLY ONE .Natsume-kun is the special someone that Mikan had been searching for. So please. Don't think that Mikan hates you coz **I MIKAN SAKURA LOVES NATSUME HYUUGA!" **yelled Mikan with a crying face. Natsume turned back, walking towards Mikan.

"your an idiot, you know that?" Natsume said while whipping the tears of Mikan.

But Mikan just smiled sheepishly. "thank you so much Natsume-kun" she said all blushing looking sooo cute.

"if you accept that Mikan-chan it means your gonna be my wife right?" he asked

"your WIFE?" she asked all shocked.

"yeah! If you accept this necklace your making a PROMISED GIFT. So promise that you will be my wife someday." He said with a grin on his face.

"WITH THIS PROMISED GIFT, I MIKAN SAKURA NOW MIKAN HYUUGA WILL ACCEPT AND BE NATSUME HYUUGA's WIFE." She stated happily.

Isn't that cute. Both the 7 yr olds are thinking there getting married but to there surprise Aoi was listening to everything and brought a few things.

"GREAT! Mikan-chan and Onii-san are getting MARRIED! She emphasise with the word MARRIED.

"Aio-chan where did you come from?" both ask in unison looking shocked and embarrass to the things they said to each other.

"thats not important right now. The important thing is that you to need to get change." She said sounding so excited but both the of the kids where just confused leaving Aoi looking so sly and happy.

When the two got change into a wedding dress and a tuxedo. Both look so pretty and cute. Mikan was wearing a white dress with pink ribbons and flower while natsume was wearing a white tuxedo with a rose at his left pocket. Unexpectedly Aoi brought a camera.

"you guys go near to each other and Onii-san try to make a post showing that your giving Mikan i mean Onee-chan her necklace" Aoi demanded. So both the 7 yr olds were now listening to a 6 yr old girl. The next post or picture was when Natsume put on the necklace of Mikan to her neck and the last one is both where standing next to each other, Mikan was wearing the necklace and Natsume felt like it was the most happiest day of his life. But he knows it wasn't all real since they were still 1st graders and they were still 7 yr old kids. The next day Aoi showed the pictures to Natsume and Mikan at the park.

"WOW! Aoi-chan is good at taking pictures." Mikan sounded impress.

"Onee-chan would look very beautiful if you would pull you hair down." Aoi chan said

"shes right. You will look beautiful if you would pull your hair down." Natsume reasoned out.

"hey Natsume-kun, promise me something." Mikan said all serious

"sure what is it?" ask the confuse Natsume.

"well,,ummm...you know what its nothing." Said Mikan

"Natsume-kun why did you do that?" asked the confuse Mikan

"coz i wanted to" reasoned Natsume

"so do you accept that kiss? Or not?" asked Natsume

"I MIKAN SAKURA ACCEPT THAT KISS IF YOU NATSUME HYUUGA DO PROMISE TO PROTECT AND TO NEVER LEAVE AND TO REMAIN BY MY SIDE TILL FOREVER AND TO NEVER BETRAY ME." Mikan stated sounding so cool.

"i do" said Natsume

"promised me that you will never leave okey? And promise me that you wont ever change..." Mikan stated sounding so worried.

"i promised" stated Natsume

"A PROMISED GIFT" both said in unison while laughing.

Aoi looked so happy that both found there special someone, she just hope that someday Aoi would find her special someone someday and make a promised gift with her.


	4. CONGRATULATION NATSUMEKUN

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**-CONGRATULATIONS NATSUME-KUN!-**

"Naaatttttsssssuuuummmmeeeee-kuuunnnnn!" shouted a messy haird brunette girl with a big grin on her face. She was holding a ruler to knock at her neighbours window. "Mikan-chan." A raven color hair boy with crimson eyes said all weak and worried. The boy looked down for a minute but suddenly he showed a smirk to the brunette beauty. "Mikan-chan. Im amaze coz Mikan-chan woke up earlier than me!" says Natsume with a smirk on his face. "hey. Lets play a game? Whoever gets to finish first and go outside waiting at the front door of the LOSER will receive a price. Ok? Are you in or in?" ask Natsume with a face of a winner. Now Mikan cant refuse, how can she refuse if Natsume gave her the choices of, are you IN or are you IN? "IM IN!" said Mikan. "GREAT! On the count of THREE...one...two...THREE GO!" yelled Natsume. Both 7 yr old were in a hurry coz they both want to know what they were about to receive if the other will lose.

**AT THE HYUUGA HOUSE**

"hey, Onii-san, did you tell Mikan-chan about the big news?" asked Aoi all worried. But Natsume only look down for a second and then he look up at his ceiling. "no, not yet. Its not the RIGHT time to tell her yet. Its best if if if she wouldn't know about us moving and transferring to another school Aoi." Says Natsume with a regretful face. "but Onii-san you ca." Aoi was cut off when Natsume said " **IT WILL BE OK! SHE DOESNT NEED TO KNOW! **So that she wont get hurt or feel lonely." "if that is what Onii-san has decided then ok. But when is the RIGHT time?" asked Aoi looking worried about the decision of Natsume. " i don't know" says Natsume in a low voice that Aoi could only hear the words DONT and KNOW. Which made her a lot more worried.

**OMG! IM REALLY GOING TO LOSE! WHERE IS MY *** AND MY *** AND ALSO MY ***! GOSH! NATSUME-KUN IS GOING TO WIN!" **yelled Mikan sounding worried and a bit confuse. "Onii-san, why did Mikan-chan shouted about you going to WIN? Are you playing a game?" asked Aoi. " yeah. We are playing a game" said Natsume. But even though Natsume had been talking to Aoi for how many minutes he is almost finish. While Mikan even though she had how many minutes she still isn't finish. Mikan was about to win the only thing she needed to do was open the door and get out of her house but as she open the door, the lights of the sun went in and blinded the poor determined Mikan. When she regain her site she already saw Natsume waiting for her at the front of her house. "i win." Says Natsume sounding so cool. "fine. But you only win coz the suns light help you." Mikan says with a pout on her face. "hey, a win is a win. Its not my fault that your an idiot." Natsume said with a smirk. "fine. Lets just go to school" says Mikan. "hey what about my price? I am the winner of our game." Natsume said with a smile. "you'll get your price when the day is over." Says Mikan with a smile on her face but all Natsume can say is "WHAT! THATS NOT FAIR!" "AND ITS NOT FAIR THAT I GOT BLINDED BY THE SUNS LIGHT!" Mikan reasoned out. "fine" Natsume said in an angry tone. But Mikan only look pleased. When both arrived at there school they didn't waste no time in getting to there room and into there seat. When the teacher arrived all students stand up and bowed there heads. "ok class before i begin our homeroom i have a very special announcement to tell you." Says the teacher but all students started talking about what the special announcement was. "hey, Natsume-kun do you know what the big announcement is?" asked Mikan looking like she's eavesdropping. But not Natsume only turned his head from right to left. "ok. Everyone be quiet" and all immediately followed the teachers instruction. "i would personally congratulate **NATSUME HYUUGA **for having the only perfect score, in this class, in the **ALICE ACADEMY **entrance exams. Mr. Hyuuga would you care to take the floor?" said the teacher. Natsume had no choice but to follow since it is the teacher who gave the command. Everyone clap there hands and started shouting Natsume's name and his family name. Mikan was very surprise though coz she didn't know that Natsume took the entrance exam of **ALICE ACADEMY** the best school in the whole of Japan. Not in the whole world though coz alice academy has a lot of branches. "CONGRATULATION NATSUME-KUN!" Mikan yelled while going towards Natsume to give him a congratulation hug. When Mikan return to her seat she whispered something to Natsume. "meet me at the sakura tree at the back of the school when school is over.". when the whole class stayed calm the teachers directly started her class. when school was over the teacher called Natsume to wait for her. coz it was the teacher Natsume followed.

"so Natsume-kun, hope you don't mind me calling you by your name." The teacher wicked at Natsume.

"its no problem at all teacher." Says Natsume

"please call me Yume since im calling Natsume-kun." Said Yume looking all beautiful.

There 1st grade teacher still look like her 20's she had one bun and wears glasses. Shes really beautiful that even the girls go gaga over her.

"im very surprise that you made it in. Im so proud of you." She smiled a sweet smile.

**BBBBBOOOOOMMMMMM! **Thunder came out then it started raining, it really rained hard.

"i guess its time for us to go home Natsume-kun, why don't you ride in my car?" she smiled sweetly towards Natsume.

Natsume started blushing but the teacher only looked at it cutely.

When both went out the teacher opened up a small umbrella good for only one so Natsume had to go closer to the teacher which made him blush even more. When they arrived at the car Natsume was told to seat at the passengers seat. It only took the teacher 15 minutes to arrived at the house of Natsume. When Natsume arrived at his house he notice that Mikans house was light. He thought that they might be out. Well he was right, the parents are out, they are out looking for Mikan. When he got to his room he immediately went to sleep feeling tired. At midnight he herd a few noise downstairs. Natsume crept downstairs only to see the parents of Mikan crying. His eyes widen when he herd that Mikan hasn't yet been found and that they have been searching for her for how many hours and yet they haven't found her.

"can i help?" Natsume asked all worried.

"but its in the middle of the night Natsume. Why don't we try tomorrow, maybe we'll have a better luck by tomorrow." Says Mrs. Sakura.

But Natsume was stubborn that he went out searching for Mikan.

It took him a while to find Mikan. He search the mall, church, school and also the sakura tree but no Mikan. When he search the sakura tree he saw the heart necklace that he gave to Mikan. Thats when he remembered that he should have come to see Mikan. Natsume suddenly started running like his life depended on it. He then stop at the park. He saw Mikan at the swing head down all wet.

"hey, why didn't come home?" asked Natsume all worried." But Mikan kept on murmuring something.

"congratulations Natsume-kun, congratulations Natsume-kun, congratulation natsume-kun" Mikan said with a tired and teary tone. But all Natsume heard was **CONGRATULATION. **Natsume directly hug Mikan which made Mikan cry a lot more.

"**CONGRATULATIONS NATSUME-KUN" **Mikan yelled while crying.

"thank you so much Mikan-chan and sorry." With those words Mikan fell asleep at Natsume's front.

The parents found the two at the park thanks to Aoi's help.

Since Aoi saw Mikan at the park while she was going home. She didn't told anyone since she had a feeling it was about Natsume and she was right. Both Mikan and Natsume had to be absent for 3 days coz of the cold they got from the rain. When the two walked together going to school.

Natsume asked something to Mikan "hey why did you want to say congratulations to me? you just said that to me when we were in the classroom 3 days ago?". But Mikan only pause for a while.

**MWUAH!**

Mikan gave Natsume a kiss to congratulate Natsume from having the perfect score of the Alice Academy entrance exams. Mikan started running since she got really embarrass making Natsume catch up to her. both where running with a big grin on there faces.


	5. THE BIG NEWS

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**-THE BIG NEWS-**

Knock knock knock..."NATSUMMMEEEEEE-KUUUNNNN!" yelled a brunette beauty.

"im finish!" the bubbly Mikan shouted at the window of Natsume Hyuuga but to her dismay there no reply. _He must be still sleeping?_ She told herself. She went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She had bacon and eggs with orange juice for her drink. it was a quiet morning at the Sakura residence. Mikan took her time eating the bacon. Then out of nowhere she herd a voice, it was a sweet and warm voice that spoke to our brunette beauty she paused for a while and listen the voice._** Everything will be alright. Keep on smiling Mikan Sakura, your a strong girl remember that.**_ The voice then faded away. At first she was shock to why she herd such a voice but she wasn't scared at all since she know Natsume will be there for her through it all. At the other side of the window Natsume was still sleeping coz he didn't want to go to school. When Aoi passed by Natsume's room, she went inside. She shake Natsume's shoulder so that he would wake and change. But it didn't work.

"ONNNNIIIIII-SAAANNNNN! WAKE UP!" yelled Aoi with her cute voice.

But Natsume didn't reply.

"fine, be that way. I guess i have to tell Mikan-chan that she has to walk alone from her far, far, far school. Poor Mikan-chan, and shes VERY CUTE too. I bet a lot of BOYS like her in your school. Right Onii-san?" Aoi said with a smirk on her face while emphasising the word VERY CUTE and BOYS. Which made Natsume twitch. Aoi went out of Natsume's room since she know that her brother will protect Mikan.

"Onii-san you have 10 minutes to finish everything and i mean EVERYTHING" Aoi said leaving the room of Natsume.

Natsume waste no time in finishing everything and i mean EVERYTHING. Even though he had ten minutes he still was the 1st one to went out of his house.

"i bet that girl is spacing out. Mikan-chan is still Mikan-chan." He smirk when he said Mikans name.

He walk towards the Sakura house when he stop to face the door or his usual post in waiting Mikan. The door just burst open and there he saw Mikan. Mikan showed a big grin since she will be walking with Natsume.

"hey Mikan-chan. I had only TEN MINUTES to finish everything and i mean EVERYTHING. So why is it i still came 1st then you?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"thats because Natsume-kun is like superman. Natsume-kun is very fast. Even if you had 1-5 minutes you will still finish earlier then me, even if i woke up 12 midnight." Said with a grin on her face.

"your right Mikan-chan. Im like superman. Maybe yet better then call me superman," he said while he showed a smirk but Mikan just blushed.

In Mikan's mind:

_**Why do i always turn red hot when i see Natsume-kun smile or smirk or grin? I wonder if he has powers. Then maybe he really is like SUPERMAN! **_

"hey Mikan-chan, aren't you coming? Stop spacing out already or will be late for school!"

"Im coming. Wait for me Natsume-kun."

When both arrived at school they were only five minutes early. When both went to there respective seats. The door was open and there teacher was there. The class greeted her a good morning. She return the good morning with a sweet smile. Everything was the same. The teacher told her lessons, some or maybe half of the students while some where sleeping like a certain brunette girl. When the bell rang the teacher told the class that it was time for recess and that they wear permitted to play outside. Mikan asked Natsume, who was still organizing his stuff, if he wanted to play.

"Natsume-kun wanna play house? With the others?" she asked with a beautiful grin on her face.

" no thanks Mikan-chan, i think i will sleep at the sakura tree at the back of the school. It looks so relaxing and quiet." He said and went outside.

The others called on Mikan to play house but as usual she was spacing out. After a few seconds she ran towards the direction of Natsume. Leaving the others to play house.

Mikan ran fast that she fell down coz of her goofiness but she directly stood up and started running. She kept on searching for the only boy in school who had crimson eyes which happens to be no other than Natsume Hyuuga. She kept on searching until she reach the Sakura tree. There she saw Natsume sleeping. His back laying on the tree like he was sitting. When Mikan started walking near Natsume her heart kept on beating fast, the closer she gets the faster it also go. It was really hard for our brunette beauty to go near Natsume coz of the beating of her heart.

When she was near him like 5 steps near. A gust of wind suddenly blew. It made Natsume wake-up. When he opened is eyes. He saw a very cute girl wearing a Sunday dress. It had a ribbon at the center and it was light blue. The girl was trying to cover her skirt so that the wind woudnt blow. Natsume's eyes widen when he saw Mikan looking so cute. Even though her arm was covering half of her face she still looked cute. Natsume really wished he had the camera of Aoi so that he can remember this day forever. It was such a perfect picture. A cute girl wearing a Sunday dress and the back ground is a lot of flying sakura petals. Who woundt want to take a picture? But to bad so sad for Natsume he didn't had the opportunity. When the wind finish its blow, Mikan went near to Natsume, she looked at him in a weird way like she scared to lose him or this is there 1st time meeting each other.

"hey Mikan-chan will you stop staring? Its a bit weird."

Then Mikan snapped to face Natsume again.

"hey Natsume-kun don't leav me okey?" she asked all cute and innocent with a worried tone

"thats gonna be a problem Mikan-chan" he said looking down at the grass.

"but why?" Mikan asked all confuse and worried

"im leaving" Natsume said but even though it was in a low voice, Mikan hear everything.

In Mikans mind:

_**His leaving me? but i thought we would be together forever. Is this a joke Natsume-kun? Am i dreaming? If i am please let me wake up from this NIGHTMARE!**_

"but why is Natsume-kun leaving? Did Mikan do something wrong to let Natsume leave her side?" she was in her teary voice

"im sorry Mikan-chan" said Natsume as he stand up and started walking. Leaving the poor Mikan alone. But in Mikan's mind she only thought that this is a dream or a nightmare or this is just a joke from Natsume but she was wrong DEAD WRONG. This is reality. She cant stop time or anything. She had to face every fact like a brave girl. But deep inside shes hurt damn hurt coz Natsume is leaving her behind. Before she new it Natsume's figure was fully gone. He didn't even turn to look at her.

"It hurts Natsume-kun it hurts. Please stop the pain. I know your the only one who knows how to stop the pain. Please Natsume-kun help me..."

Then tears went down the brunettes cute face.

"Don't leave me..."

Was all Mikan can say.


	6. THREE DAYS

**CHAPTER SIX**

**-THREE DAYS-**

"Natsume-kun why? I thought, i just thought for a second that you would never lie to me, leave me or or or hurt me... Natsume-kun it hurts. Natsume-kun why didn't you tell me?and also Aoi-chan it hurts that you didn't even give me hints of your move. Do you guys hate being my friends? My BESTFRIENDS?" Poor Mikan crying inside her dark room all alone. She never did expect this but she does expect that Natsume is born a genius but never born to hurt his friends. Mikan was so confuse. She kept on crying and crying since she arrived from school. She had to go home alone though coz natsume immediately went home leaving her behind. A lot of people was looking at Mikan (to those who know of her), they were all confuse to why she was crying. The people that knew about Mikan wanted to ask but they thought they would make it worse or it might hurt her even now or she might cry even more. As Mikan arrived from her house she immediately went to her room, she didn't even greeted her parents or anything, she just went up her room with her head down like a punishment just went to her. She fell asleep easily coz of her hours of crying. Inside Mikan's head was the same word rolling over her.

**IT HURTS NATSUME-KUN**

While in the Hyuuga house 2 pairs of crimson eyes with black raven hair are putting all of there stuff in boxes. And because its the **HYUUGA** all of there stuff was organized accordingly. For example what ever Aoi owns she puts it in her box but those boxes has names written on it like, clothes, stuff toy, books etc. You guys get the idea.

"Natsume dear, can you please watch over Aoi and the house for a while? Me and daddy are going to the Sakura house to tell them about this." A woman in her mids 30's said to Natsume with a beautiful smile. She had black hair that goes until her neck she also have these BEAUTIFUL crimson eyes. She kind and thoughtful and really loves her family especially her kids, Natsume and Aoi Hyuuga. And its no other than there mother Kaoru Hyuuga. Natsume only nod as he prepare his stuff for the next 3 days. He didn't look at his mother since she will be going to the Sakura house and MIKAN will be there since its her house. Natsume's head was drop down like a punishment was waiting for him like how Mikan was when she entered her room. They had only 3 days till they move but only they know about it and no one else.

"Onii-san, i have something to tell you" Aoi said with worried crimson eyes.

"whats wrong Aoi?" he said sounding so worried.

"its Mikan-chan" she said as her face looked down the floor.

"what about her?" Natsume just said it like he and Mikan weren't friends.

"shes been crying ever since she arrived from home. Did something happen?." Aoi really cares for Mikan like she was her very own sister.

"how would you know if shes crying or not?" he said with a disbelieving tone

"coz, when i passed by your room i heard her crying and said something about IT HURTS?" Aoi wasn't really sure if that was what Mikan said but she was sure that she was crying and she also knows it had to be because of her brother.

"let her cry then. We are way to busy to care for anyone right now. We need to finish everything. We only have 3 days left." Natsume sounded so cruel and mean but deep inside his brain something or someone is getting worried for Mikan.

In Natsume's mind:

_**Mikan-chan is crying? And said something like IT HURTS? Now you've done it Natsume Hyuuga! This is all your fault! You made the girl that you love so much to get hurt, damn hurt!**_

Snap snap snap

Aoi snap her finger to wake Natsume from spacing out.

"onii-san, whats wrong? Don't space out. Maybe Mikan-chan had a cut and it must've hurt her a lot that it made her cry." Aoi had to make an excuse because she knows that Natsume is now VERY worried of Mikan.

"spacing out? Im not SPACING OUT coz of Mikan-chan. Aoi, im way to busy for her right now. Remember 3 days left." He said then he went upstairs to his room to get more stuff.

And all that Natsume was thinking were:

Mikan was crying and he knows its because of him

They only have 3 days left before the they move

Back downstairs Aoi was just standing with her eyes wide

"onii-san, i never did say anything about you spacing out coz of Mikan-chan." Aoi said with smirk. She really looked satisfied. Coz now she knows the truth.

At Natsume's room he was just laying down his bed. With his face looking up the ceiling. It waz very quiet in his room since his neighbour isn't being noisy like normal.

"its way to quiet" he said

He went near to his window, the window that he uses to communicate with Mikan since Mikan's parents told her not to use the phone unless its an EMERGENCY. They were quite specific about it to. He opened his window and saw the window of Mikan. There was a little opening in it. But with just that opening he herd everything. Mikan's cry, her words about why was Natsume leaving her, was it because they don't like to be her bestfriends or her neighbour. And the last words were

**I LOVE NATSUME HYUUGA AND NO ONE ELSE BUT IT STILL HURTS NATSUME MY LOVE**

That only gave Natsume a smirk on his cute face. Since he did heard every word of it. If Mikan had just heard what she said to Natsume i bet she would had blush crimson red like Natsume's eyes. He went back to bed with a big smile on his face. Little did her know Aoi was watching him outside of his room, hiding behind the wall but Natsume was way to busy thinking about what Mikan just said.

**I LOVE NATSUME HYUUGA AND NO ON ELSE **

Because of those beautiful words that Mikan murmured in her sleep Natsume thought of a plan to make Mikan his and to give her the BEST 3 days.

And now in Natsume's mind:

**I LOVE MIKAN SAKURA AND NO ONE WILL EVER REPLACE HER **

Those words kept on repeating until he himself fell asleep. But to bad for him he sleep talk when he said those words. He really is way to IN LOVE.

When Aoi saw the reaction of Natsume she knew that he is planning something just for Mikan. She is also a HYUUGA and also hearing Natsume's words were good hints.

When Aoi know what will happen for the next 3 days she immediately went to her room. Aoi's room is just a normal room but very cute. A study table, a refresh table, a bed, a closet and a big crimson rug. Her bed was located near the window. Beside her bed was a giant stuff bear. It was given to her by Mikan on her birthday. And also a sewing machine. All of those things used to be at Aoi's room and now they are all in boxes except for the giant stuff bear since, no box can ever fit in it so it will have to ride with them at the back seat when its time for them to move. And the sewing machine wasn't inside a box since it was to heavy for her to put in one and no one could help her since everyone was busy with the packing and about the moving. But it was lucky though coz she needed her sewing machine and also yes. Aoi Hyuuga knows how to sew even though her young age doesn't convince any one but still she kept on making dresses coz she always dream to become a famous designer. And also thanks to her family's forever support she never gave up when people pretended to think she created a few dress. She took a crimson red clothe, it was shiney so it is silk and also a black clothe. She first started with a draft. When she was contented with her drawing she started cutting the clothe and started sewing. It took her almost about 2 hours and 30 minutes to finish. When the dress was almost finish she stop for a break. She is a HYUUGA but she is also human who need human food and human rest. When she arrived at her room she saw the dress and was almost satisfied the only thing was she just need to finish it. Aoi was carrying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk. She went near to her almost finish dress when the impossible became the possible.

The milk and the sandwich both combined forces and splat at her beautiful and almost finish dress.

"oh man and it took me almost 3 hours for that dress." She said with a sad tone

But she didn't give up since she only have 3 days.

She took a balck thread started making roses and leaves.

The dress even looked more beautiful then ever.

"Aoi i don't know how you did it but good work" she said to herself

"Mikan-chan will definitely look MORE BEAUTIFUL with this dress".

"its been rough and tough, i better go to bed" she then walked towards her bed and fell asleep easily. She reallt is tired. The dress was hanging on the wall looking so beautiful.

Both Natsume and Aoi were the same thing

To make the 3 days for Mikan amazing

They only have 3 days left so they better do everything

And that they both love Mikan but Natsume loves her more.


End file.
